The Confession
by addrianna818
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what Chakotay said at Janeway's funeral? Well this is what I think he should have said. Takes place during the episode Coda. JC Of course! My first FanFic. Now finished!
1. After her death

**Hi people! This chapter is just a little beginning thing to this story. The story will take place during the episode "Coda", at Janeway's funeral. Has anyone ever wondered what Chakotay said? A J/C story (of course!!)**

_The Confession_

She was dead. 

He could not believe it. The great Captain Janeway had died. It seemed only minutes ago that they had been in the shuttle together. But when they had fallen, evrything had changed. She had been struck. She had fallen to the ground and not gotten up. When they landed, he had done everything he could to try and revive her. But she was dead. 

How would he tell the crew? Tuvok and the Doctor already knew of course, but how could he tell the crew that she was dead? He siged and tapped his combadge, setting it to broadcast to the entire crew. 

"This is Chakotay speaking. I realize this may be a shock to you. The captain is dead. She was hit when we were desending onto the planet." He could almost not bear to say the next words. "Her funeral will be tomorrow, at 17:00 hours. Everyone will be dismissed form duty at that time, unless an emergency happens or we are attacked." He ended the message. Then he could take it no more. He put his head in his hands and cried. 

**Well? What do you think? Great? Horrible? Reviews please! I will try and post the rest of the story very soon!**


	2. The speech

** Hi people! Here's the next chapter, Hope you like it!**

_The Confession, Chapter 2_

Everybody showed up for her funeral. There was almost no room left in the mess hall. Tuvok read a Vulcan poem, Kes and Neelix had taken every variety of flower in the arponics bay and placed them in her coffin, and Harry had played a beautiful funeral dirge. 

Everyone had a speach to say. B'Elanna told about how Kathryn had helped change her, Tom said how she had helped him find himself, Tuvok told stories of their friendship, and Harry told a story about remembering good times. Everyone had cried at some point. 

Then Chakotay stood up. He went to the front, where there was a podium for speaking. He cleared his throat and said: 

"3 years ago, when I first came on this ship, I was very hesitant and very suspicious of the captain. I hated Starfleet and everyone in it. When we joined our crews, I was furious about only being First Officer. But as time went by, I began to trust Kathryn. By the end of the first year, I trusted her with my life." 

He stared over at her coffin, resting on a table next to the podium. "When we were stranded on New Earth together, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to be with. It was there (he truned his face back to the crew), I fell in love with her." He paused for a second. Every member of the crew was looking at him now. "I fell in love with her. She was so beautiful, so fierce, and was so willing to find a cure for our desease. I saw that she was willing to do anything for her crew." He began to cry softly. "When she fell in the shuttle, I was horrified. When I could not reveive her, I felt like I was torn apart. I did everything I could for her. I wish," He broke off for a second, but continued, "I wish I had told her. I wish I had told her of my love. And now, she will never know." At this point, he could take it no more, and stepped off the podium, sat down in a chair, and began to cry. 

**Well, what do you think? I will try to continue this soon! Please leave reviews!**


	3. Her response

**Ok people, here's chapter 3! This chapter will be Janeway's response to Chakotay's speech. Thanks to AnitaLife, petiteshmooette-4077, JacobedRose and fictionfrek101 for your awsome reviews!**

_The Confession, Chapter 3_

She watched him as he cried, tears streaming down her own face. She had never known he had cared for her so much. She had known that they were good friends, and their time on New Earth together had been special. But she would have never guessed that he had loved her. 

And did she even love him? She still wore Mark's ring. She looked down at it, gleaming dully in the light. But did she love Mark? She took the ring off and threw it on the ground. Then she went over to where Chakotay was sitting, still crying. B'Elanna was beside him. She sat down on his other side. 

Even though she knew he couldn't hear him, she wispered "Oh Chakotay, why did you never tell me?" She tried to touch him, but her hand just went through him. She began to cry as well. She cried, because she was dead, and because Chakotay and her could never be together, even if she was still alive. "Damn Starfleet protocol!" she shouted. 

**Sorry this chapter is so short. (Damn Homework!) I will try and write a nice long 4th chapter soon! Please leave reviews as they help me write faster! I dont have very many ideas for the next chapter, so if you have any, please e-mail me!**


	4. Defying death

**Ok people, here is chapter 4! This will be the last chapter, then i'm going to write a sequal to it. Probably one that involves Q. . . anyway here you go! Thanks again to all the awsome poeple who reviewed.**

_The Confession, Chapter 4_

As she was sitting there crying, she suddenly saw a flash of light, and she was looking up at Tuvok, the Doctor and Chakotay. The Doctor was scanning her and saying "Hang on, she's waking up! The presence is becoming weaker..." There was another flash and she was back in the mess hall, but nobody was there except the ghost of her father. 

She walked over to him. "You! You are not my father!" 

"Kathryn, you are distraught. Come with me." 

There was another flash, and she was looking up at Tuvok, the Doctor and Chakotay again. This time Chakotay was speaking. "Hold on Kathryn, were going to help you!" Another flash, and she was back. 

"I just saw my friends. People from my life. They were saying that I wasn't dead!" 

"Your mistaken Kathryn." her father smiled gently, "You only see them in your mind. Come with me now." A portal opened up in the wall, a swirling white portal. 

Another flash and she was looking up again. The doctor murmured "The presence is getting stronger, were losing her!" 

Flash! She was back. The portal was now red and firey. She marched over to her father. "I am not dead! The Doctor, he said I was being inhabitted by and alien presence. You are not my father!" 

Flash! Looking up again. Chakotay was looking very worried as he murmured "Fight it Kathryn!". "The presence is getting weaker!" The Doctor almost yelled. 

Flash! She was back. "I will not go with you!" Her father, or whoever he was was very angry. "You cannot fight death Kathryn! You must come with me now!" "NO!" she yelled. 

Flash! Looking up again. The Doctor was smiling, "The presence is almost gone!" 

Flash! Looking at her father again. Her father was incredibly angry now. "You cannot fight death! One day, it shall catch up to you, and I will be there." Her father stepped into the portal and dissapeared, swallowed up by the flames. 

She was looking up at Tuvok, the Doctor and Chakotay. The Doctor was almost crying with happiness as he announced, "The presence has left her. She is back with us now." 

She slowly sat up. "What happened?" 

Chakotay looked as happy as the Doctor. "When you fell in the shuttle, I thought you were dead. When Tuvok and the Doctor showed up, we scanned you and found an alien presence in your brain. We couldnt do anything for you, but the presence started getting weaker and weaker until it dissapeared. Then you woke up." 

"I saw my father." she said quietly. "He wanted me to come to some kind of higher conciousness. But it sure didn't look like where I would want to spend eternity." 

When they returned to the ship, she went straight to her quarters. The Doctor had suggested that she rest, and for once, she didn't oppose him. She sat down on her couch and thought about what had happened to her. She had defied death! But what about the funeral? Had that been real? Had Chakotay really made that speach? It didn't even matter, they could never be together. She was the captain, and her crew always came first. She could never pursure a relationship. The more she though about it, the sadder it made her, until she could take it no more. She put her head in her hands and cried. 

_The End_

**Well? What did you think? Please leave reviews! I promise to write a sequel soon!**


End file.
